RFID has been widely adopted for unique identification of a product or document. Currently, proposed standards for various identification documents (e.g. passports, driver's licenses) require the addition of an RFID component. The benefits of such technology include relatively low cost to manufacture, the ability to read at a distance, the ability of passive RFID to use induction from a reader to power the device, and increasingly available unique RFID printing technology.
One concern with RFID is security. RFID readers may be able to read the card through a user's pocket or in a purse, compromising card security. It is an object of the invention to provide enhanced methods and devices for security of RFID cards.